Burning Bridges Under Ruin
by CheleOnRage712
Summary: Bonnie had been a part of the Mikaelson family for years. However, one tragic incident caused the Bennett to detached herself from the Original family and anyone who associated with them. Bonnie left her once family, friends, and coven in New Orleans to live in Portland, Oregon. That was two years ago. Life finally was bearable...until an uexpected guest came knocking on her door.


**So I know this is not a update to any of my Klonnie fics (sorry) but I have been working on them, mostly Take Me Home and Just Ours because the next chapters to those fics are long. Like suuuuuper long. Very very long. Looooong. It's so much going on that I don't think I have the heart to cut anything out. But anyways, my klonnie fics are taking a bit of time to be done since I work a lot. The only time I can write something and not die from boredom is when I type drabbles on my Tumblr from my phone.**

 **Now I was going to keep my drabbles on Tumblr but aprilgeorge thought I should put them on a FF. I refused at first but I felt so bad that I haven't posted anything for a long while, I thought what the heck. And some of you guys don't have a tumblr. So boom! Here ya go.**

 **I'm not posting all my drabbles. Just drabbles that have more than one part to it...like this one.**

 **This is my first Bonlijah (my second otp after Klonnie) and I have to say I enjoyed writing this. Top five.**

 **Please enjoy and excuse any misspellings :)**

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Usually the Bennett witch's Saturdays were quite peaceful relaxing. She was enjoying an anfternoon read until she heard a knock on the door. She wasn't expecting any company. Her friends knew her Saturdays were sacred. So who could it be? The question was clearly answered seeing the uninvited guest sitting on her porch swing. A Mikaelson.

"What? No happy tears of joy or a hug for an old friend?"

"No." Bonnie said plainly. "What do you want?"

Klaus stood from the porch swing to stand in front of the Bennett beauty. "You know this hostility -"

"What do you want, Klaus?" The witch was becoming quickly annoyed. She didn't want him here, in her space, in her life, none of them. She was done dealing with the Mikaelson family. "I'm won't ask again."

The playful grin on the hybrid's face disappeared instantly. He stared down at his black boots only inches away from Bonnie's bare feet. All the sudden he felt nervous being in front of her. He didn't know what to say to her. Correction- he knew what to say, he just didn't know how to ask it. With the way their relationship ended, how could he dare fix his mouth to ask for a favor.

Bonnie was angry with him and his siblings. She was rightfully just for her wroth and spite with them. What they did was unforgivable but it was the only way to keep their little witch safe.

"I know..." Klaus started. "I know I have no right to stand here in front of you."

"You don't." Bonnie agreed harshly.

"I understand." He nodded. "I understand." He repeated again as he finally found the nerve to look at Bonnie in the eyes unwavering. "But I need your help."

Klaus watched the annoyance drain from Bonnie's face and contorted into unadulterated hatred. His dead heart plummeted to his stomach, soaking up its acidity. This was a bad idea.

Though Bonnie was shaking with rage, she was able to keep her voice leveled. "I want you off my porch, Klaus."

"Bonnie, please! It's E -"

"I want you off my porch... _now_." Her lips begin to tremble and her hand on the doorknob was aching from how tightly she was holding onto it. "I want you off my porch...and I don't ever want to see you or anyone from your family ever again." Bonnie stood behind the door. "Let this be the last time we see each other."

Without waiting for his answer, the Bennett closed the door in Klaus' face. Her back slouched against the door trying to calm her breathing. She inhaled and exhaled slowly through her nose. The steady practice she found wasn't working since she could still feel the hybrid presence outside her door _still_ on her porch.

"Go away, Klaus."

"Bonnie, you have to listen to me."

"Leave!"

"If you really wanted me off your porch, I would have been already flying across your lawn by now." He leaned close into the door as if he was whispering in the witch's ear. "And if you hated me as much as you _think_ you do, I would have met my final death soon as I stepped a foot on your stone pathway."

Klaus hurriedly leaned away from the door as it suddenly swung open with a furious Bennett witch filling the doorway with her murderous aura. The Original took in the eerie malachite eyes glow as black veins protruding around her face and neck. He knew then that this was probably a bad idea.

"The **only** reason you're not incinerated to ash beneath my feet is because your daughter would be fatherless!" Bonnie stepped out her house and a wave of magic slammed into Klaus full force. He stumbled backwards feeling the copious amount of power from the tiny witch. This was definitely a bad idea. "I care for Hope and as much it sickens me that she have a manipulative and heartless prick of a father like you, I would never take you away from her."

Witch and hybrid stared intensely at each other both seething with anger. Klaus was the first to break the deafening silence.

"I know my family and I hurt you and you want nothing to do with us..." He took a much needed breath. "But I ask you as my friend..." Klaus carefully placed his hands on her shoulders. Bonnie was tense but she not remove his hand. "...as my sister...help me bring Elijah home."

Bonnie stared at Klaus closely. He was sincere she could tell and that made it hurt even worse. She definitely didn't need this. "Why?" Bonnie questioned. "Why me? I'm sure you have other witch's at your disposal." She sneered.

"We do." Klaus admitted. "And we tried and none of them could find him."

"Why? Is there another witch cloaking him?" What kind of mess they get themselves into now.

"Yes." Bonnie arched her brow waiting for him to continue. "Tristan and his sister -"

"You mean your psycho red headed lover?"

"His sister, " Klaus grimaced. "Dug up some elder witch from who knows where and rooted us in the compound while Elijah went to talk to Tristan about the whereabouts of Lucien's witch."

Bonnie remember fleetingly about the Originals first children along with the special witch of Lucian. She met her once and she didn't like the wench. Something about her rubbed Bonnie the wrong way.

"What's so special about Lucien's witch?" Klaus was about to answer until Bonnie held up her hand to stop him. "On second thought, I don't want to know." Klaus frowned hearing the void of emotions laced in her voice. "So, Tristan and Aurora have Elijah somewhere where he is magically cloaked and you need me to find him."

"I thought to give it a try. Since you are his -"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence?" Her malachite colored irises rotated left creating four small gold-like petals around her pupils. Klaus remained silently watching the majestic irises rotate right making the petals disappear.

"I would appreciate your help."

"Yeah? Well, I would have appreciated if you didn't ruin my Saturday with your Mikaelson nonsense."

Klaus only shrugged unashamed. "I would have called, but we both know that's not particularly my style." A small smile tugged at his lips.

Bonnie returned the small smirk knowing what he said was true. The smile to Klaus' disappointment didn't last long as he wanted. He missed it. The smirk disappeared at the same time of her monstrous guise reverting back to her normal appearance.

"I will help you find, Elijah." She turned away from Klaus back in her house.

"Thank you."

When Bonnie was inside the warmth of her home, she glanced her shoulder, eyes distant and cold. The look startled the hybrid. Looking closely he could see the hurt and ire for he is his family shining through. Though she was helping Klaus save his brother, it didn't mean everything was okay between them. Things would never be the same. He knew this, but he couldn't help but hope.

"After I find Elijah, all contact between me and the Mikaelsons will cease." She said said seriously. "Don't ever come back here, Klaus. Not to say hi and sure as hell not to ask for a favor." Klaus stood letting her words wash over him. "If you do...I'll ignore the fact I'll be breaking a little girl's heart."

 **xx**

The flight from Portland to New Orleans was uneventful. Clear skies all the way through. When Bonnie stepped off the plane, she immediately felt the connection to NOLA strum to life again. It was a wild rush and fire in her veins. While in the cab, her face was planted on the window. She forgotten how colorful it was and how the music serenaded every corner of every street. She missed her home.

However, soon as the cab pulled up to the Mikaelson compound she felt her rage churn again inside her. This wasn't home. This was her grave. Walking inside her rage only grew being in _their_ space. Why did she come back?

"Bonnie ..."

The Bennett witch turned around facing the female Mikaelson. "Freya."

The witch came from around the table to stand in front of Bonnie. "How um...how are you?" Freya was beside herself. She missed Bonnie terribly. It was good to see her sister again. "I heard you moved to Portland."

"I did." Bonnie looked around the living space then back at Freya. "Where are we setting up?"

Freya inwardly flinched from Bonnie's curt tone but grinned anyway. She had to remind herself she had no right to be hurt. "Follow me."

Bonnie followed Freya into the study where Hayley holding Hope, Klaus, Marcel, Kol with Davina by his side, and Finn. The air escaped Bonnie seeing her once family standing in front of her. It felt odd and maddening. Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but ended up being gathered in the young hybrid's arms.

"I missed you."

Bonnie heard her ex-friend voice break mid-way. Awkwardly she hugged her back. She honestly didn't know how to feel. Correction - she knew she was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

Over Hayley's shoulder she saw Davina coming towards them with a smile on her face and hope in her young eyes. "Hi, Bonnie."

The witch frowned. "Hello, Davina." Bonnie wiggled to let herself loose from Hayley's grip.

Hayley pulled herself away as she wiped her tears away. "I thought you would be riding with Klaus."

"No."

Hayley deflated a bit but didn't let feeling unwelcome by her friend bother her. "Thank you for doing this, Bonnie. Even though you didn't have to -"

"I know." Bonnie moved past Hayley and the hybrid swore she felt a cold chill come from her.

Davina stared at the witch's back. "Bonnie -"

"I need a map and a blade."

Davina bit her lip. She needed to say this. "Bonnie, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I'm so s -"

"I need a map," She interrupted the young witch. "And a blade."

Davina, without another word, left out the study to get the supplies. She returned with the items a few minutes later. She placed the map on the table and the blade beside it.

Marcel reached for her hand and brought her to his side. The vampires in room could hear the Claire witch sniffling while she was away. She was hurt and yet again, they had no right to feel hurt. None of them did.

Klaus, Freya, Finn, and Kol stood around the table watching the Bennett witch work. She cut her finger with the blade and let droplets of her blood hit the old parchment paper. She held her hand over the map and began to chant. Soon as the spell emptied from her mouth, she could feel the other witch counterattack against her. Good thing it wasn't going to work. Bonnie's lips moved quicker saying the incantation. Ebony veins crawled over face and neck spreading all the way to her neck, shoulders, and back until it covered her whole body. Eyes were the color of malachite and her sclera bled pitch black. The witch was turning into a different being before their eyes.

The first time they seen this particular creature was two years ago. Bonnie was in a fit of rage and was aiming to kill each and every Mikaelson that night, but the cry of Hope waking up from her nap stopped the witch from doing so. Two years Bonnie kept away from them. How could they blame her? They made her into the creature she was now.

Magic pulsed around them and tightened around their bodies in a vice grip. The lights flickered in and out. Walls and floors creaked under pressure from the wave of magic. Suddenly, everything became quiet.

Bonnie leaned over the table seeing the blood on the map unmoved over the location of the compound. Then the droplets merged together and began to move. The Bennett witch broke the cloak over Elijah. She had a hold of him and she could feel him. She felt relieved that he was okay but then she hated that she felt that relief.

The blood continued to move farther upward until it reached the pier. She pointed right at the stained spot. "He's there."

Swishes were heard around her. The vampires and Freya left to rescue their brother and possibly kill whoever in their way. Bonnie didn't particularly care. She needed to rest to replenish her magic.

Bonnie sat on the large cushioned chair by the fireplace letting the warmth of the fire caress her skin. Her fatigue quickly claimed her senses and in a matter of minutes she was asleep.

 **xx**

When Bonnie stirred awake the first thing she noticed was her magic was fully replenished. The second thing she noticed was her hunger. She can't remember the last time she ate. Her stomach growled angrily at her, ravenous from the lack of food.

"You must be hungry." Bonnie glared at Klaus walking from across the room to her. "Here."

Bonnie stood tiredly from her seat and grabbed the four blood bags from his hands. "Thank you."

Klaus let Bonnie have her fill as he crawled into his thoughts. He realized he would never get used to Bonnie being a witch/vampire hybrid. But could he call her that? Sure, she was a witch who died with vampire blood in her system, but he felt she was something more, something unknown, something dangerous. It was something that wasn't expected or planned. It just...happened. One moment Bonnie was alive and fine, then suddenly she was keeling over holding her stomach, blood soaking through her ivory blouse.

Klaus looked away from Bonnie as if he was witnessing it again. He pinched his eyes closed not wanting the memories to continue. It hurts. It hurts deeply to know they made her into this. The sound of crumbling plastic caught Klaus attention. He turned around seeing a well fed Bonnie. "We didn't have O negative. I know that's your favorite."

Bonnie shrugged. "It's fine."

Klaus went to say more but paused when he heard footsteps coming into the study. By the look of fury on Bonnie's face, he knew exactly who it was.

"Niklaus, give us the room."

Klaus noticed Bonnie flinch when Elijah spoke. He felt his dead heart break seeing the sight. He closed in on Bonnie startling her. He placed both hands on the side of her face and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Thank you, sister." He whispered against her skin. With those parting words, Klaus vamped out the room leaving Bonnie and Elijah alone.

Elijah closed the door but kept his eyes on Bonnie. He swallowed the lump in his throat and fiddled with his daylight ring. "Bonnie." The taste of her name sent shivers down his spine. He hadn't said her name in two years. He hadn't seen her in two years. And yet he had the pleasure doing both at this moment.

Bonnie was shaking all over but kept her tone as neutral as possible. "Elijah."

The silence in the room was deafening. They could only stand and stare. Someone needed to say something. Someone needed to do something. That something was Bonnie leaving. The witch straightened her leather jacket and walked briskly towards the door.

Elijah breath hitched seeing her come forward. He didn't want her to leave, not yet. He needed to do something. He needed to say something. "Why did you save me?"

That got her attention. Bonnie eyes widened owlishly at the Original. "Excuse me?"

Elijah stared down at the little woman and by the gods she was beautiful. The last time he seen her, her hair was cut into a bob. It was now long, well past her shoulders, wavy in a richer chocolate hue. Green eyes as shining emeralds complimenting her almond skin complexion. Her high cheeks were dusted in rose and lips pink as petals. She wore immortality beautifully.

"I don't have time for this, Elijah." Her scowl deepened as the seconds passed by. "Let me out."

"Bonnie...I..." Elijah rubbed his forehead. "I didn't want this to happen...to us. I never..." He shook his head pinching his eyes closed. "I didn't know they would bring you into this." He finally said completely changing the subject. Shockingly that irritated Bonnie more.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "It made sense." She shrugged. "I'm a Bennett witch and my blood and yours are tied to one another. After all," She smiled ruefully. "You are my sire." Her tone was dripping with venom and disdain. It was acid pouring on his chest seeping through his flesh eating at his bones and into his heart.

"Words can never come close to describe how sorry I am that I hurt you." He shook his head. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did!" Bonnie bellowed. "I was dead, Elijah. I was killed in front of those stone steps outside the compound." She breathed in heavily. "I should have stayed dead but I'm this." She motioned to herself. "I told you and everyone else if I died, let it be. But you totally went against my wishes."

Elijah shook his head seeing the images of Bonnie limp body on the stone steps bleeding out heavily. "I didn't want to lose you." He stepped towards the trembling witch. "I couldn't stand seeing you motionless. I couldn't stand being in a world without you." He admitted. "It was selfish on my part -"

"Extremely selfish!"

"What would you have me to do?" The Original hollered loudly. "Bury you in your garden? Watch dirt pile on your coffin? Let you leave my life -"

"I expected you to respect my wishes! That was my choice, not yours, not anybody! It was mine and you took that from me." Bonnie fingers clenched beside her. "What did you say before? You didn't want to lose me? You mean lose me like after you turned me into this monster? Lose me like you and your family pushed me out!" Bonnie blinked back her angry tears.

"You had Davina, my own student, bring me back for a few moments. Just enough time to put your foul blood into my system to turn me." Bonnie paced like a furious lioness keeping her eyes on Elijah. "I wake up confused and have the most burning sensation in my throat and this ravenous hunger. I wake up as a hybrid."

"Bonnie -"

"You and Klaus hold me down and forced Davina's blood in me, so I wouldn't let myself die. That's twice you ignored my wishes. It took months to even fathom the thought of being what I am." Angry streaks of tears fall from her eyes. "When I semi get my head around what I am, you give me the cold shoulder?"

"It wasn't like that."

"No?" Bonnie scoffed. "So you didn't ignored me for weeks then? You didn't deny to touch me, to kiss me, to fuck me."

"Stop this." Elijah begged brokenly. "Please."

"And then got everyone to turn away from me. Then kicked me out of what I thought was my home with my family!" A sob broke through her lips. "All of you left me alone. You had me to figure out what I am by myself. I had no one!"

A lone tear fell down the Original's cheek seeing the aching pain and hurt radiating from her. "Bonnie...I have no excuse to what we did to you. We just didn't want to cause you more pain. We thought..." He shook his head. "I thought you'd be better on your own. I was disgraced with my selfish actions. In the process of needing you with me and then never getting to chance to tell you..." He stopped himself.

Bonnie eyebrows pinched together noticing his silence. Then it clicked. "Don't you dare." Bonnie shook her head back and forth. "You have no right." More tears fell down her cheeks. "I've waited for you to say those words. Don't you dare fix your disgusting mouth and say it now!"

"But it's true Bonnie." He stepped closer to her. "I left you, pushed you, have my family turn away from you, because I love you. We love you. We couldn't stand seeing how unhappy you were. We seen your anger, your resentment, your sadness, your darkness...and it was all our fault." Elijah stood directly in front of her placing his hands on her tear stained cheeks. "I wanted you to have a good life outside of our family. We put you through so much. I couldn't stand -"

"Exactly! You couldn't stand it!" Bonnie ripped her face away from his touch. "Both decision wasn't for me, it was for you. YOU couldn't stand being without me. YOU couldn't let me die. YOU couldn't deal with my unhappiness. YOU wanted your pain to go away, not mine." Bonnie chest heaved harshly. "Both decisions involving my life you made on your own and have me suffer both times because of your selfishness!"

Elijah eyes pinched shut as the tears broke through his long lashes. The truth was laid out for him. The truth that he refused to see for so long. Everything the Bennett witch was painfully true. He was selfish. His true nature broke through the flesh and fur of the noble stag creating a new monster.

"I love you, Bonnie." He opened his eyes, brown eyes swimming with sorrow. "I love you. I stand here before you telling you this, here and now. I know I made you wait then -"

"Stop." The witch held up her hand. "Just stop." She wiped her cheeks. "I've been there for you for how long in my human days? You had feelings for me. I had feeling for you. We kissed, we loved, we couldn't control ourselves but you never said those three words I longed for." Bonnie smiled solemnly. "And now you say it after what you've done to me. Now is the time you say it? It took you this long?"

Elijah bowed his head raking his thick fingers through his hair. "I don't let people in."

"Because you never tried!" Anger coiled tightly within her. "I gave myself to you. All of me!" She jabbed her finger repeatedly on her chest. "You never did the same for me. You kept me at arms length at all times."

"I was trying to protect you."

"From what exactly? From me being hurt?" Bonnie jibed nastily. "How very sweet of you, you noble man you."

Elijah turned away from Bonnie pinching the bridge of his nose. "What we had was not simple, Bonnie. It wasn't simple to just be with you."

"But it was simple enough crawling into my bed." Bonnie ticked her crooked jaw. "Was it simple enough to get on top of me? Should I have opened my legs wider for you, sire?"

"Stop it!" Elijah whirled around in rage pointing towards her. "Don't you dare demean my love for you."

Bonnie shook her head sadly at the Original. "You did that on your own, Elijah. I only wanted to be with you." Another flood a tears streamed down her face. "I loved you." A sob escaped her lips. "I love you." Elijah went to hold her but Bonnie stepped back. "But you denied me a chance to love. You denied me the chance to die. And you denied me the chance to live." The witch bit the insider of her cheek holding in her sobs. "You hurt me." She hiccuped. "You all did." She said to the rest who she knew were listening. "And I will never forgive you for that, any of you."

"Bonnie...please let m -"

"Goodbye, Elijah." Bonnie moved around the stunned Original and left out the room. When he heard the door shut, Elijah closed his eyes letting his dead heart come undone as he heard the love of his life footsteps move farther away from the study.

Bonnie kept her head down walking down the steps to the front door. She could smell their tears. She hear their sniffles. She could feel their heart breaking, but the witch didn't couldn't find herself to care to look. They deserved this. This was only a fraction of what she felt and been through.

Almost to the door Bonnie stopped. She cursed herself for the moment of weakness. Slowly, she turned towards them. Davina was tucked into Kol's arms back towards her. Finn and Marcel sat across from each other but looking at nothing but space. Hayley holding Hope close to her chest rocking her slowly. She didn't miss the wetness from her red flush cheeks. Freya sat on the arm of the couch next to Finn, blond hair curtained her face filled with regret and shame. Lastly, Klaus was standing on the right of her. He was the only one that was looking at her. Red and wet eyes, tears running slowly down his face.

 _This hurts really bad_ , she thought.

Bonnie turned away and opened the door letting the cold brush across her heated face. Before she stepped a foot out the door, she felt someone grab her hand. She turned back seeing it was Klaus.

Klaus squeezed her hand into his not wanting to let go, wishing he didn't have to. "We did love you, Bonnie." Bonnie felt another tear roll down her cheek. "We still do."

The witch looked around her seeing everyone looking at her seeing their love for her shining through. She could feel it. Bonnie's eyes lifted to the top of the stairs seeing Elijah staring down at her. Chocolate eyes begging for her to stay. Eyes begging her to forgive him, be with him, love him...but she couldn't. She didn't have the strength to love him, any of them. Not after what they did, she could never.

Bonnie broke her hand free from Klaus' grasp and walked out the Mikaelson compound leaving her past behind and finally able to live in her present. She didn't know what was going to happen next in her life, but she knew she would find a way on her own. She was all she had.


End file.
